brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Indiana Jones (Theme)
Indiana Jones is a theme introduced in 2008 and discontinued the following year, and based off the Indiana Jones movie franchise by Lucasfilm. Description Each of the four Indiana Jones movies is its own subtheme of the license and produced at least two LEGO sets. They all feature Indiana Jones himself, who is searching for some priceless relic - the Ark of the Covenant, the Sankara Stones, the Holy Grail, or the Crystal Skull - and trying to survive the predations of enemy soldiers, hostile natives, blood-thirsty cultists, rival archaeologists, society, and gangsters. Set in the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s, the theme is one of the closest that LEGO has come to producing a military line, due to Indiana Jones' frequent run-ins with Nazi German and Soviet forces. However, most of the military minifigures in the line have generic designs with no official military insignia, and heavy combat vehicles such as tanks were not produced. Subthemes Raiders of the Lost Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark is the first movie in the Indiana Jones series. In Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones is lead on a rumor that the Nazis (German soldier) were on an exhibition located in Cairo in search of the Lost Ark of the Covenant, lead by Rene Belloq, a long time rival of Indy. Indiana Jones arrives in Cairo and manages to locate the exact location of the Ark before the Nazis. Sets * 7195 Ambush In Cairo * 7621 The Lost Tomb * 7622 Race For The Stolen Treasure * 7623 Temple Escape * 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing Minifigures Temple of Doom Indiana Jones, the Archeologist and Professor, traveled to Shanghai to make a deal with Lao Che. It all goes wrong when his old time friend, Wu Han, was killed by Chen, Lao Che's son. Indy escapes with Willie Scott and Short Round onto an airplane. Unfortunately for them, the airplane is owned by Lao Che Airlines, so once it runs out of fuel, the pilots parachute down, leaving Indy, Willie, and Short Round to save themselves. They jump down on an inflatable raft and miraculously survive. The trio find themselves in India were they come across Pankot Palace. They soon discover, however, that the palace is home to the mysterious and human-sacrificing Thuggee cult led by Thugge High Priest Mola Ram. After a failed attempt to try an steal the Sankara Stones, Indy is forced to drink the blood of Kali, turning him evil. Just as Willie Scott is about to be sacrificed, Short Round breaks Indy from his trance and the three go rushing down a mine track to safety. After a battle on a bridge, Mola Ram is defeated, and two of the three Sankara Stones are lost to the river, Indy returns the remaining Sankara Stone it's village, and all is well. Sets * 7682 Shanghai Chase * 7199 The Temple of Doom Minifigures The Last Crusade The Last Crusade Sets * 7620 Motorcycle Chase * 7197 Venice Canal Chase * 7198 Fighter Plane Attack Minifigures Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Sets * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle * 7624 Jungle Duel * 7625 River Chase * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull * 7628 Peril in Peru * 20004 Jungle Cruiser * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Minifigures Magnet Sets * 852504 Magnet Set Indiana Jones * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Other * Han Solo/Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Prima Guide * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Prima Guide * K7623 Indiana Jones Classic Adventure Collection * SDCC Indiana Jones Brickmaster 2008 Set Video Games * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Non-physical minifigures * Sallah * Brody * Boy Scout * Mac * Oxley * Hovitos Tribesman * Barranca * Jungle Guide * Major Toht * Colonel Dietrich * Sherpa Brawler * Enemy Guard * Bazooka Trooper * Sherpa Gunner * Enemy Goon * Monkey Man * Captain Katanga * First Mate * Kao Kan * Wu Han * Lao Che * Chen * Shanghai Hoodlum * Dancing Girl * Maharajah * Pankot Assassin * Pankot Guard * Village Elder * Village Dignitary * Chattar Lal * Thuggee Acolyte * Slave Child * Indian Farmer * British Officer * British Soldier * British Commander * Fedora * Grave Robber * Coronado Sailor * Panama Hat Man * Librarian * Enemy Butler * Enemy Officer * Enemy Radio Operator * Colonel Vogel * Hatay King * Walter Donovan * Grail Knight * Janitor * Hangar Guard * General Ross * Taylor * Agent * Brawler * Chef * College Female * Greaser * Ice Cream Man * Scientist * Stanforth * Waiter * Market Trader * Patient * Peru Nurse * Cemetery Warrior King * Russian Digger * Russian Grenadier * Russian Machine Gunner * Russian Officer * Ugha Assassin * Ugha Digger * Ugha King Online Games * Shanghai Car Chase :A scene from The Temple of Doom. Take control of Short Round's car and race through the streets of Shanghai. * Indiana Jones Adventures :A series of four levels drawn from the first three movies. Guide Jones past the booby traps in the Chachapoyan Temple, the Well of Souls, the deserts near Cairo, and in a motorcycle chase from The Last Crusade. Animals *Ant *Spider *Scorpion *Rat *Snake *Bat *Horse * Crocodile Web Site * Official Site Category:Themes Category:Indiana Jones Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2008 Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Disney